


Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

by rebelliouswan



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Married Sex, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Sexual Roleplay, Spoilers, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelliouswan/pseuds/rebelliouswan
Summary: Two horny zombies stranded on an island together, their responsibilities overpower them to the point they cannot have one moment of intimacy. What's the worst that could happen?
Relationships: Major Lilywhite/Liv Moore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

Movie nights were the new normal for Liv, Major and the orphans after the startling events that preceded their move to the place that they now called their home. “Alright kids, that’s it for tonight,” Major moved up from the couch, small popcorn kernels dropping from the forepart of his pajama pants. The sound of grumbling teenagers asking for another George Romero classic set the tune to their new life situation; just a few months since their arrival to the island in the Puget Sound, they had already watched “Night of the Living Dead” fourteen times.

Liv let out a chuckle at how little respect the kids had towards Major, even after months of running a private paramilitary organization, it was almost like Commander Lilywhite and foster dad Major were two different people coexisting under the same skin.

“First one to go to sleep will have full bragging rights on the movie selection for the week!” she said, hoping to encourage them and successfully getting the kids’ full attention on the spot. Annie and Pippi immediately raced up the stairs and Michael and Jalen followed their steps soon after. Oliver being the oldest kid wasn’t in any hurry to win the race, but he longed for a moment of tranquility, one of the perks of being the oldest kid. He walked up the stairs like a lethargic zombie, dragging his feet with zero will to participate in foolish games. In a matter of minutes, the room was left cold and quiet like the surroundings of the island.

“Now how am I supposed to compete with that?” Major complained, slightly pursing his lips whilst crossing his arms.

“You don’t,” she said, sticking out her tongue at him while picking up the plates left in the living room and placing them on the sink, soaking them till there were no signs of the brain dish they prepared for dinner. Liv could hear the sigh that escaped his lips as Major followed her meekly into the kitchen, her mouth curved into a smile, feeling proud of herself for winning yet another one of their arguments before it even started.

“You’re lucky you’ve got pretty eyes. And those lips. Seriously though, what would you do if I kissed you right now?” he said, grabbing her slim waist and pulling her closer to him, nibbling playfully on the back of her neck before spinning her around until they were face-to-face.

A little smile crept across her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a tiny kiss on his nose. “Easy there, George Clooney. You have to ask me out first. Afterall you’re talking to Renegade in the flesh,” she teased, proud of herself, running her fingers through his hair.

Major had always been the type that would charm his way into a kiss, words often being his weapon of choice, but something was off tonight. A feeling in her gut told her there were some ulterior motives behind his flattering words. And honestly, she couldn’t blame him. It wasn’t like they didn’t lock lips frequently but adjusting to their new reality occupied more than a fair share of their time, living with five adopted children was a huge responsibility and they embraced the challenge without complaint. Even before moving to the island, the orphans occupied most of their time. Intimacy be damned.

But they couldn’t give into their feelings, especially with all the obligations that came with continuing her work as Renegade. Perhaps in a distant future they could ask Clive and Bozzio to chaperone the kids for a weekend, take a small break and enjoy themselves.

Major tucked a strand of white hair beneath her ear, his deep blue eyes shifted to her parted lips. “You sure about that? Cause I can be pretty convincing,” he said, tone huskier than before as he lifted her on top of the countertop, the marble felt cold against her skin and the material of her pajama shorts.

“No, sir. You’re flattering me, but I can see right through your games. Horny boys are truly the worst.” He opened his mouth to protest and her fingertips brushed over the margins of his lips, shaking her head from side to side.

"Shh, we can't. What if the kids hear us? They could walk in at any minute. We're not ready for that kind of talk yet," she protested half-heartedly.

A devious smirk rested on his lips, as if Liv had given him the best argument to use against her disagreement. "They won't. The walls are soundproof. Vivian made sure of that. Besides, you just gave them the perfect reason not to."

Her cheeks flushed a shade of pink, pupils black with desire at Major's suggestion. He was right. Time favored them and perhaps they didn't have to hold back much longer. If only they were so lucky.

"It'll be worth the risk and you can stop me anytime you want, I promise," Her hazel eyes met with his most playful smile, making his intentions very clear.

"Here? Major, I…” Liv bit her lower lip, visualizing the filthy things he could do to her, at the image of her bare skin being in full display in such inadequate place, reminiscing being under the influence of nymphomaniac brain all those years ago. But this was all her, her brain was in full control.

“Well, for starters, our kids have a habit of not knocking. They probably got that from Ravi.” Before Liv realized, Major was already kissing the line of her jaw and trailing soft kisses down her neck. The sensation nearly made her eyes roll back in her head from the arousal. “Also, you’re sexy.”

“And that’s exactly why we shouldn’t. If we can’t do it in the privacy of our bedroom, we can’t do it anywhere el—” Her words were interrupted by his demand as his mouth claimed hers with fiery passion. He pressed his lips against hers, deepening the kiss as his tongue slid inside her mouth. There was no sign of protest on her side anymore, and it wasn’t long before their tongues slid against one another, her tongue gasping and plunging deeper into his mouth. It was nothing like the kisses they shared over the past couple of months. This kiss was desperate with desire and longing, deep and rough as if they were fighting for each other’s control. Neither of them wanting the moment to stop; only pulling away to gasp for breath.

She kissed the side of his neck and moaned against his ear before going back to the kiss with wild abandon, threading her fingers through his short brown hair as she moved closer to him. His lips becoming more urgent as they devoured hers.

That was the power Major had over her. One cry for help and she'd be back with him, opened-armed, willing to let down her defenses and let him in without thought. It was the true nature of their relationship, even if their hearts and minds were committed to other lovers, the feelings they had for each other through all those years never changed. In fact, they grew stronger over time.

She felt his erection brush against her thigh while they kissed; wishing the fabrics separating them would just disappear. His muscular arms held her back till there was no space between them.

“I just want you,” he breathed out, pulling her pink t-shirt over her head, taking off the flimsy material and tossing it to the ground. Quick fingers reached behind her back to unhook her bra, pushing the straps over her shoulders and off her arms, exposing her breasts to the coldness of the room, the dim lights in the kitchen accentuated her delicate features. Major broke the heated kiss to take one long lustful look at her nude pale skin, her nipples hard from the arousal. His gaze on her made her feel desired, wanted, like if no one else compared to her. She was it for him and it made her heart flutter with sheer joy. He looked at her like she was some kind of sexual goddess and he was ready to give his praises.

Liv knew she deserved just that. She saved the world for heaven’s sake. Her need for release was high since things calmed down, fingers usually sealed the deal behind closed doors but ever since they got back together, all she could think about aside from her duties was being close to Major. The man she thought dead and came back to her arms.

Major matured into an honorable man. One that took on a responsibility he didn’t ask for. People respected him and his good-hearted nature, especially after being placed in a similar position than all his predecessors, always set to fail. But he never gave up and built a legacy of his own much like hers. He evolved into the person that she believed he could be.

“I know,” Liv replied teasingly.

A shudder ran through her as Major pressed his open mouth to her neck, biting gently. “Liv.” His hot breath felt good against her neck, the tone of his voice so deep and low made her heart pound on her chest harder than before. She couldn’t bare it no more, she wanted all of him.

“Clothes out, now,” Liv ordered. Moving as fast as her desire demanded her, she grabbed the hem of his shirt hastily and yanked it off, throwing it aside. God, he was more fit than she remembered. Those loose-fitting clothes he wore around the house withheld her of the view of her man's broad chest and lean muscles. Liv only ever got a glimpse of that body when they laid down in bed after a busy day or after he showered with only a towel covering his torso. Her fingers glided smoothly over his chest and six-pack abs, feeling the muscle harden beneath her touch. Major kept his exercise habits in check despite not having to deal with the burden of being the Commander of Fillmore Graves anymore. It became a custom for him, a measure to deal with the stress of having their lives hanging by a thread for years.

“Enjoying the view?” Major said, smiling down at her. She nodded her head with her bottom lip caught between her teeth. She loved it when he got cocky.

Resting her hands on his broad shoulders, she brushed her hard nipples back and forth against his chest, pleasure triggering through her body with every touch, wanting every bit of friction she could get. Liv could hear herself panting and moaning but she couldn’t stop. She had lost her inhibitions and there was no turning back now. All Major could do was grab her hips and admire her with so much want that she knew it took all his self-control not to fuck her right then and there, she could feel it in the firm grip grabbing her hips, not hard enough to hurt her but still strong. 

While Liv tried to catch her breath, she felt him slide his hands from her hips up to the side of her neck, rubbing it gently with his fingers as he carefully pushed her further down the counter. She held onto his biceps until her breasts and his pecs were touching again just like their lips. “Liv,” he whispered her name so softly against her ear. Her name never sounded as intimate as it did when it dropped from his lips. “Let me take care of you.” He nibbled her earlobe, a cocky smile curving his lips when he heard her gasp in delight. Her heartbeat was usually low due to her zombie nature, but he was making her feel things she hadn't felt in a long time.

Liv leaned her head back as he traced a line of delicate kisses from her neck to the rounded curves of her shoulders. His lips claimed her alabaster skin, marking every corner of her chest. She closed her eyes, letting herself get caught in the moment, savoring the feel of his soft lips against her and of his masculine scent surrounding her.

Her fingers massaged his hair as he began sucking one of her nipples into his open mouth. Liv’s mouth gaped open as she gave herself over the sensation of his mouth closing over the erect nipple. He traced circles with his tongue over her areola and switched to the other breast, nibbling the tip and sucking hard. He was making her body feel so hot, her core throbbing with need, feeling so wet already beneath her underwear.

“So, this was your plan all along?” Liv whispered, her libido was getting her to heavenly places as his mouth moved lower down her body, his soft lips exploring her thoroughly, causing her to arch her back.

“And we haven’t got to the best part yet,” Major replied huskily, kissing a path down to her navel while two of fingers nudged lightly against the fabric of her panties. Her eyes fluttered open, glancing down in anticipation for his next move. He ripped the fabric of her shorts off and slipped her panties down her legs with a strong grip, eager to meet her center.

“You’re so wet for me already. Sexy.” Major stroked the outside of her legs to the curve of her hips and watched her squirm beneath him.

"I need you," she pleated, gazing into his eyes and catching a bluffing smile on his lips. _My God_ , the anticipation was killing her.

“Relax and enjoy," he murmured into her sensitive skin as he parted her legs. His hungry lips trailed kisses following the path marked by his hands, first her waist, then her hips, all the way down to her inner thighs. He dipped his head between those graceful thighs carefully; brushing his tongue across her nether lips but not giving her what she desired just yet. Liv could feel his hot breath against her core. Why was he teasing her like this?

"Oh, God.” She arched her back even more, legs spreading further apart and moaning loud as he played with her, drawing circles around her clit with his tongue.

Her moans roused Major’s lust and soon enough his tongue was rubbing her clit with strong warm strokes, up and down, down and up, running his mouth over her folds and sucking gently. A feeling of intoxicating pleasure ran through her from the top of her head all the way to her toes. 

“Yes, yes! Oh, yes,” Liv whimpered, bucking her hips helplessly against his tongue. Major kept sucking hard and steady while she rocked her hips wildly.

“You have the most amazing body, you know that?” Major whispered roughly, pulling his mouth away from her core for a second to lift his head up, yearning to look at her gorgeous face. White locks of hair rested on each side of her face, her hazel eyes studied his deep blue eyes in disbelief and rosy lips parted as a soft moan vibrated on her throat.

Liv was truly enjoying herself. After all those years of big responsibilities resting of her shoulders, she could finally give in to her deepest desires with none other than the man she loved. She could feel her cheeks heat up again at the sight of his seductive grin. A louder moan escaped her lips when he began teasing her slit with two of his fingers, drawing them back and forth inside her nether lips, so wet already that they slid with ease.

“Major, please!” She begged, lifting her hips and pulling those fingers deeper.

“Please what?” He asked playfully.

“Don’t you dare stop!" She was breathing raggedly, gasping heavily as a feeling of euphoria spread through her.

Major complied, moving his fingers faster as he watched her jerk her hips forward repeatedly against them; her hips arched up against his fingers, driving them more deeply into her. He hooked his fingers lightly, pressing against the little bud hidden in her folds. Leaning his head forward, he continued sucking her clit, working her softly with his lips and tongue.

She dug her nails into his shoulders, thrusting harder, unable to stop the moans that slipped from her mouth. Liv could feel her climax building as her body clenched around the rhythm of his fingers, her body quivering at the touch of his warm mouth against her clit. Her mind went blank to everything but the feeling of pure ecstasy that pulsated through her body. She screamed out her pleasure, come gushing forth from her walls as she rode out wave after wave of her orgasm.

He lapped every drop of her arousal, placing hot open-mouth kisses inside her thighs, wanting to get every taste of her that he could get. She panted heavily, still trying to figure out how this all came to be, one minute they were prepping all the snacks for movie night and the next one he was eating her out on the kitchen. 

“Told you, it was worth the risk,” he murmured, lifting fast from under her and bringing his mouth to hers, taking her lips gently this time, “I missed this. I missed your taste.”

“I missed you too,” she broke the kiss for a second to gaze at his blue eyes and then moved back into one long heavy kiss, “But I also remember explicitly requesting all the clothes to go off.” She murmured against his lips, getting a raised eyebrow in response. She lifted her back from the slippery kitchen counter, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him away. “Now strip for me, Commander. Make it a show.”

“Really? That’s your pickup line?” Major smiled at her request, taking a couple of steps back so she’d get a full view of his body, “Man, don’t you miss the days of good old-fashioned romance? I like to be wined and dined too; you know.”

“Do it now!” Liv demanded, making herself comfortable with both elbows resting on each side of her on top of the counter, legs spread wide open as she waited patiently for the show. She knew exactly what she wanted, and she was going to get it.

“Alright, you win. Just promise you’ll behave yourself or else I might experience some stage fright,” he joked, pointing at her with his index finger before moving his fingers near the waistband of his pajama pants.

“Like you know what that is,” she giggled.

Keeping his eyes on her, Major slid his thumbs into the fabric and carefully eased his pants down. Moments later he stood up quietly and pushed his briefs down slowly, letting his erection sprung free. Liv’s sultry gaze traveled down the length of his body and then all the way back up, curiously staring at every flexed muscle and at the thickness of his cock. Almost as if he guessed her intentions, he smirked devilishly at her and held the base of his cock, stroking the length of it. He shut his eyes for a second, tilting his head back and moaning her name yearningly as he pumped his cock faster. The hot sight made her heart race in her chest, her lower belly clenching with need at his sultry actions. Could it be possible that she wanted more? Of course, she did.

Liv stood up from the counter, quiet footsteps leading her towards Major. Instinctively she kissed his shoulder and cupped her hand over his as he kept touching himself, looking up to hunt for his gaze. His eyes widened at the touch of her cold fingertips, then their eyes met and locked for a few hot seconds until desire took over them fast and their mouths started moving against each other aggressively, their bodies pressed hard against one another. Liv’s hands rose to clutch his biceps while Major’s slid up and down her back.

“We should stop,” Liv gasped for breath before pressing her lips against his intensely, feeling her body being lifted and pinned against the wall, her legs circling him and grabbing tight in return.

“We should,” Major replied, crowding her back against the wall and grabbing her ass firmly, crashing his mouth to hers in another rough kiss. Liv moaned between kisses and opened her mouth for him, letting his tongue delve deeper inside her mouth. 

“Wait, I have a better idea.” Liv pulled away from the kiss, placing her hand on top of his mouth while Major groaned his disapproval. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him if not more and it was driving him crazy. She nudged his body away and took his hand in hers, entwining their fingers and guiding him to the middle of the room.

He followed her every step wondering what kind of thoughts coursed through her brain. This was certainly not part of his plan, but he was very excited to find out her next move. Becoming a zombie turned her unpredictable and while that exasperated him for a long time, it also piqued his curiosity.

“Come sit with me.” Liv said, her hands pressed against his shoulders guided Major down to the cold floor. Placing another soft kiss on his lips, she pushed his pecs, so he’d lay down while she straddled his strong thighs. His eyes were fixated on her body as she slid down onto him.

“Better?” She gasped at the sensation of her tight, wet heat clenching around his hard cock.

“Much,” Major whispered breathily, watching her pull herself up and down his cock. He tugged at her hips and thrust upward slowly. Liv moved her hips to meet his thrusts until they found the right rhythm, slow and steady thrusts growing into deeper ones.

"Ah—ah, faster," She ordered with desirous intent; fully aware that was she was driving him crazy each time she ground her hips forward. It gave her great pleasure that she had the upper hand once more. The corners of her lips lifted into a coy mischievous smile as she watched him lose control under her, his hips pumping wildly at her command, driving his cock into her warmth faster and harder.

“Oh, Major, so good. I love the way you fill me up,” she purred into his ear. A primal desire surged through him which she caught in his intense gaze.

Letting himself get carried away by his lust, Major moved his palms to cup her breasts, tweaking her sensitive nipples with his fingers. The sensation sent shivers of pleasure down her spine, igniting a feeling of recklessness inside of her that she desperately craved for. She pushed his hands all the way down her core, guiding Major’s thumb to rub her clit while her other hand rested over his pecs, hot sweat dripping down the surface of his skin. Desperate moans escaped her lips as she made him press his thumb on her slit, the full length of his cock pounding deep into her while he worked those fingers onto her wet cunt, applying enough pressure to make her scream.

“You are truly something else, Liv,” Major growled under his breath. He loved pleasing her, giving her everything he had so she’d enjoy herself thoroughly. She felt him speed up the pace of his thrusts and fingers, the friction against her clit felt so good that she could feel another orgasm building inside of her. He knew her body so well, it never ceased to amaze her all the different ways he found to bring her to the edge.

“Yes! Keep doing that,” Liv whimpered, her hands settled on his shoulders as she threw her head back, circling her hips on him, pressing down harder against his cock. She knew nothing turned him on more than seeing the expression of sheer ecstasy that crossed her face as she rode him, “Oh Major, I’m so close.” Her knees quaked as her climax approached.

“God, I love you so much.” He grunted, thrusting fully into her, grabbing her hips as he plunged his cock deeply inside of her. Her muscles tightened around him as a second orgasm swept through her. Major continued to thrust through her orgasm moaning her name so softly against her body, prolonging her delight, his fingers shifting quickly to rub her wet clit in small circles and with that Liv came again and again, a scream tearing from her throat as raw pleasure coursed through her body.

“Come for me, Major.” Liv murmured. Her climax set up his own and she felt him tense up under her fingers as his orgasm took over. She collapsed on top of him, resting her head on his chest. Both of them panting in shallow breaths after all the action that went on that night.

"Whoa, that was." He said, cherishing everything that just happened.

“It was.” A proud smile appeared on her lips, feeling good about herself and what they achieved together. She then realized how much they needed this, just one night to let all that tension and burning desire that built inside of them for years out. Proving once again they were a good team when they were on the same side.

“You know what that reminded me of? Sophomore year, College. You iced me out because I talked to this one girl from Peyton’s sorority house. A whole week and you wouldn’t even look at me.” Major massaged her back as she moved her head up to look at him. Those memories felt like they happened ages ago.

“What was her name? Tracy? Trina? Trish!” She replied. The memories prior to the biggest change in her life were still blurry but the ones she shared with Peyton and Major were definitely not forgotten. She missed her bestie so much. Clive and Ravi were always on her mind as well.

“Trish. Right.”

“To be fair you were being too nice to her and we’d just started dating. Peyton obviously chose my side because you were just playing dumb,” Liv poked his ribs, recalling the feeling of jealousy she experienced back then. He could be so clueless sometimes.

“Oh, but the make-up sex, that was some good stuff. You came like five times? And those moves, wow. I remember asking myself if I landed a relationship with an undercover porn star.”

“Ten. But I wasn’t the one doing the begging, I had the best free safety in U-Dub on his knees begging me to never stop, a moment most pleasing in my career.” Liv joked placing a small kiss to his hard pecs, resting her flat palms over them. If she wasn’t so tired and their kids weren’t early morning birds, she would definitely be up for another round.

“And look at us now, two mature adults hooking up in our own mansion in Zombie Island, I call that growth.” Major knew Liv always managed to cheer him up even in his weakest moments and there was no denying he was head over heels in love with her. She was his best friend and never ceased to be the love of his life. He kissed her forehead, moving up from the floor and taking both of her hands on his so she could stand on her feet. They dressed up rather quickly and soon there was no trace of their busy night.

“By the way, I’m keeping this,” Liv tugged the shirt over his head and put it on, claiming it as a prize for the night, leaving Major shirtless like she loved to see him. Her lips meet his again, tongue playfully running over his lower lip, teasing him with her touch. His hands worked its way down to grasp her bottom, yanking her body against his. She interrupted in a low seductive whisper, “Just give me a heads-up next time. We could try it in a more comfortable place. Maybe…the shower?”

“Hell yes,” Major replied in a cheerful tone, lifting her and carrying her straight to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written for this fandom and english is not exactly my first language so bear with me.
> 
> I liked the show's ending but it also felt like they let many things out in the open for us writers to complete. I love all the ship dynamics on the show but Liv and Major's is my absolute favorite and there is barely any content for them so naturally I had to do something about it.
> 
> This story is also loosely based on a tumblr prompt and it takes place before the ten year timeskip. Episode easter eggs abound cause that's kinda my jam.


End file.
